


SKYWALKER!

by Bigbimess



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Au where Hondo was there instead of Han, Gen, Han's already in carbonite, Obi-Wan does not want to deal with Hondo today, Obi-Wan has flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbimess/pseuds/Bigbimess
Summary: Obi-Wan took another shot of space vodka when he heard unmistakable accent scream, "SKYWALKER!"ORObi-Wan is not excited to see Hondo Ohnaka after almost 20 years.
Relationships: Hondo Ohnaka & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Hondo Ohnaka, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	SKYWALKER!

Obi-Wan watched as Luke went to look for a pilot. He was not expecting to train Luke this early, and he certainly not excepting R2-D2 to have a recording of Leia inside of him. He got a shot of space vodka, and leaned on the bar, man was he getting old. He did another shot and almost spit it out when he heard the unmistakable Weequaian accent scream, "SKYWALKER!"

 _Shitshitshitshit... No this is the worst possible to happen._ Obi-Wan dropped a few credits on the bar counter and raced to where Hondo Ohnaka sat across from Luke. 

"So you knew my father? Ben Kenobi said he and my father were friends!" Luke was invested in his conversation, shit. What had Obi-Wan done to anger the force?

Hondo threw back another shot and screamed again, "KENOBI!" 

_Shit_. Obi-Wan is a good person. He didn't deserve this.

"Hello, Hondo. Can you take us to Alderaan?" Obi-Wan sighed. He didn't want to do this.

Hondo faked shock. "Kenobi, after all, we've been through?" 

Obi-Wan sighed again. "Hondo, you'll be paid handsomely. I know you have a ship."

"Right you are Kenobi! It's just me, sadly, if only Bridger joined my crew." Hondo shook his head sadly, was that Ezra kid who lead Maul to him dead?

"Hondo can you take us or not?" Obi-Wan tried again.

Hondo nodded. "OF COURSE! I'll bill you my price after we arrive." Hondo suddenly stood up, swaying slightly. _Great, he's drunk._ Just Obi-Wan's luck.

"Hondo, we need to leave." Obi-Wan helped Luke up and followed Hondo to the ship.

This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> They get to Alderaan just in time and save everyone and Obi-Wan survives because they don't get pulled into the tractor beam. Leia escapes just in time, and Obi-Wan gets to tell them that they're twins. The empire soon falls due to Hondo's actions.


End file.
